powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Break-Up on Campus
Break-Up on Campus is the second episode of Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath. This episode deals with Kevin and Lucy's complicated relationship during college. Some life lessons are taught in this story about relationships, fidelity, break-ups and becoming friends once more despite the heartbreaking decision of moving on from a relationship that was not meant to work. Plot Synopsis In the fall, Kevin and Lucy arrive at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology to get a degree in science. However, their relationship since their arrival at MIT seems to be crumbling due to the realities of growing up and experiencing a new world that they are not ready for unless they step up with learning what the real world is all about after leaving high school. As the months pass, Kevin and Lucy continue to perform greatly in college. Until one day, Kevin and a friend who is a transfer student from England named Shaun are walking around campus headed towards a party, in which once they arrive, Kevin catches Lucy kissing a student named Desmond. Kevin is hurt and heartbroken of what happened and the two break up. The days pass as Kevin and Lucy avoid one another, and then Kevin meets a girl named Rebecca Dean, who is an aspiring professional YouTube gamer. She tries to ask what happened, to which Kevin replies that it's not just the studying, but he leads some sort of a life that keeps him away from Lucy. Rebecca then tells him that even though she cheated on him and he was loyal, distance without telling your girlfriend can lead to that. However, she tells him that sometimes the heart must be followed and there comes a time to move on and find someone else. Three days later, Beverly arrives learning of the breakup and talks to Kevin. Kevin tells her all about it and it seems that because they're Power Rangers they can't be together all the time. Beverly told him that when she was in college she went through many romances and breakups with boys and girls she's dated. She then tells him, that perhaps the way he spoke to her after catching her was pretty hard. He replies that he should've told her, to which she responds that if he did the G.A. would bring her in for questioning and use her to reveal themselves to the world so they can be controlled by the Global Council. And despite their predecessors revealing themselves to the world in order to fight Fyrus knowing it would be their last day on Earth, that was their reason. But revealing himself as a Power Ranger could jeopardize the safety of their families and friends. She smiles and tells him that there have been no incidents as of late, but they're still vigilant and in training to learn how to fight evils like Fyrus. Kevin and Beverly embrace until Lucy comes in misinterpreting it as a love between the two. Before she could walk away, Beverly explains to her younger sister that she knows what she was feeling, but it was stupid to cheat. After a heart-to-heart talk, Kevin and Lucy reconcile as friends. Kevin then starts dating Rebecca and head to Boston Comic-Con together, and Rebecca accidentally overheard everything. She whispers to Kevin that she will never tell anyone and that the Global Army can bite it. He smiles and walk to a video game panel holding hands with her. Trivia * In this episode, the names of Lucy, Desmond, Rebecca and Shaun are a nod to the characters from the Assassin's Creed series of video games. Category:Power Rangers Rebirth: Origin Category:Blue Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Civilians